Princess Isabel
' Princess Isabel '''is a major character who appears in the animated series, '''Elena Of Avalor. '''She is Elena's younger sister, and the second princess of the Kingdom Of Avalor. Personality and Traits Princess Isabel is a precocious girl who's very creative and loves to draw and invent. She's also shown to love her older sister and spending time with her. Like another precocious princess, Isabel values keeping promises no matter what to the point where she dislikes people breaking promises they made her. Appearances 'Elena and the Secret of Avalor Isabel appeared in the special, Elena and the Secret of Avalor. When the evil power-hungry sorceress Shuriki invaded the Kingdom of Avalor and murdered her parents, King Raul and Queen Lucia, Isabel and her grandparents, Francisco and Luisa, were placed inside an Enchanted Painting by Alacazar for their protection while her older sister, Elena, ended up trapped inside the Amulet of Avalor when she confronted Shuriki alone to give Alacazar time to cast the spell. Forty-one years later, with Avalor under Shuriki's rule, Isabel and her grandparents were released from the portrait by Alacazar's grandson, Mateo, and helped Elena defeat Shuriki and liberate their kingdom with aid from the Royal Family of Enchancia, the Jaquins, and the Avalor citizens. ''Elena of Avalor''' In the series that serves as the special's sequel, Isabel is a major character alongside with the rest of her family. In "Spellbound", Isabel is among those victims who are turned to stone by the malvago wizard Fiero, Alacazar's old arch-enemy who swore revenge after he was not made the Royal Wizard to her father, King Raul. However, after Mateo manages to reflect Fiero's spell back on him and turn him to stone, along with recovering the Codex Maru, with Gabe's help, Mateo manages to pour the counter-spell on Isabel and the others and return them to flesh and blood, before bringing them up-to-date on what happened and then entertaining them with his magic. In "The Scepter of Light", Isabel makes a device to allow people to see an upcoming solar eclipse so they won't be blinded looking directly at the sun, but during the ceremony, as she stands proudly with her big sister, the ceremony is interrupted by the Moth Fairy from the Spirit World, Orizaba, who has come seeking the Eye of Midnight to lock the eclipse when it is full so she can rule in the eternal night caused by the eclipse. When Elena decides to confront her with the Scepter of Light, despite her weakened condition from using it earlier, Isabel and Gabe try to help, but only give Orizaba time to recuperate before returning to the Sun Stone. However, when Orizaba takes Isabel hostage, she gives Elena the strength to finally banish her back to the Spirit World and shatter the Eye of Midnight, ending the eclipse. Isabel checks to see if her big sister is alright before Elena passes out from exhaustion, the last thing she sees being Isabel's relieved smile. When Elena awakens two days later, Isabel is glad to see she's alright and everything is back to normal, though she does learn of Elena's magic she gained from her 41-year imprisonment in the Amulet of Avalor as well. In "Olaball", Isabel meets up with King Joaquin again and becomes fast friends with his daughter, Princess Caterina. She takes Cat on a tour through town. In town, they are wowed by the Voladores, and Isabel tells Cat how she has always wondered how the tower works. The next day, Cat takes Isabel to the tower. Despite her misgivings about it, Isabel rides with Cat to the top where they get stuck. Gabe gets them down. In "Crystal in the Rough", Isabel starts school at one of Avalor's public schools, but upon being teased by a classmate, she decides to change her appearance and behavior, leading to Elena coming with her on a field trip and talking some sense into her, resulting in Isabel helping save both that classmate who teased her and another one she befriended, but all three still get punished by their teacher for wandering off from the rest of the class, though Elena helps them enjoy their punishment. Trivia * Isabel is an inventor, just like Harley Diaz, Jenna Ortega's character in ''Stuck in the Middle. * Isabel has has two wardrobe changes in the series. The 1st was in First Day of Rule. The second was in The Scepter of Light. Gallery Isabel Of Avalor.jpg Elena Hugging Isabel.jpg Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Disney Princess Category:Princesses Category:Inventors Category:AnaPoppy160's ideas Category:Fictional Hispanic and Latino-American people